1. Field
A method and an apparatus consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an object tracking apparatus and a method thereof. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to an object tracking apparatus which tracks a location of an object in a video frame, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the development of object tracking technologies, various methods of tracking an object in a video have been proposed.
As an example of an existing tracking method, when tracking an object in a plurality of frames constituting a video, many methods of sequentially tracking the object in consecutive frames in a chronological order are available.
Since an object is tracked in a next frame based on a result of tracking the object in the previous frame, if the object to be tracked is covered by another object and is not tracked accurately, the result affects the tracking in the next frame. Therefore, the method as described above may not track an object accurately.
Accordingly, there is a need to be able to track an object in an image in a more accurate manner.